Kuldata
Kuldata is a god of the Inner Pantheon. Master of the sea, Kuldata often felt alone in the vastness of his kingdom. Though he has always had many followers,they are often so widespread that it felt to him as though he had none. Though he pleaded to Avani to help him unify his followers, the other god repeatedly claimed that he was too busy to do so. Alone and lost, he eventually committed his betrayal against Avani. Powers Kuldata controls the tides and all natural movements of the ocean. Obedience Offer a bowl of fresh blood to Kuldata by speaking prayers over the blood and then emptying the blood into the sea. The bowl must be made of gold and inscribed with runes sacred to Kuldata—such a bowl must be worth no less than 100 gp, but can be reused for multiple obediences. Gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus against the extraordinary or supernatural attacks of creatures with the aquatic or water subtype. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # Enslave The Sea (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hydraulic-push/ hydraulic push] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slipstream/ slipstream] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/water-breathing/ water breathing] 1/day # Aspect of Ishiar (Su): You can cause the flesh and bone of your body to liquefy into a roiling mass of brackish sea water as a move action. While under this effect, your body takes on a slick, watery appearance and can stretch and shift with ease. You become mostly transparent, as if you were composed of liquid, granting you a +4 bonus on Stealth checks. While underwater, this bonus increases to +8, and you can attempt Stealth checks while observed and without needing cover or concealment. You gain DR 10/slashing and your reach increases by 10 feet. In addition, you can pass through small holes or narrow openings, even mere cracks, with anything you were carrying when you activated this ability (except other creatures). Finally, you gain the water subtype and a swim speed of 60 feet, and you can breathe both water and air for the duration of this effect. You can use this ability for 10 minutes per Hit Die per day; this duration need not be consecutive but must be spent in 10-minute increments. # Drowning Doom (Sp): You can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/suffocation/ mass suffocation] once per day, but instead of drawing the air from creatures’ lungs, this effect fills creatures’ lungs with anoxic water (and as such, the ability to breathe water offers no protection). While disturbing, this water is largely a cosmetic effect and doesn’t otherwise adjust how the spell effect functions. Exalted Boons # First Oath (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/speak-with-animals/ speak with animals] (aquatic animals only) 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disfiguring-touch/ disfiguring touch] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/Summon-Monster/#3rd-level summon monster III] (aquatic creatures only) 1/day # Second Oath (Ex): You become immune to damage from water pressure and gain the ability to breathe water, a +2 sacred or profane bonus to Constitution, and a swim speed equal to your base speed (if you already have a swim speed, it increases by 30 feet instead). # Third Oath (Sp): You can cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dominate-monster/ dominate monster] as a spell-like ability once per day but can target only aquatic creatures or creatures currently breathing water. Sentinel Boons # Teratogen (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/long-arm/ long arm] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bear-s-endurance/ bear’s endurance] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/resinous-skin/ resinous skin] 1/day # Mutagenic Strike (Su): A number of times per day equal to your Hit Dice, when you strike a creature with a melee weapon, as a swift action you can cause it to become deformed. When you do so, the creature struck must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + half your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier) or take 2 points of Charisma drain. A creature reduced to 0 Charisma in this way is permanently transformed into a hideously deformed aquatic version of itself; it gains the mutant template, the aquatic subtype, and the amphibious quality, and its alignment becomes chaotic evil. When this transformation occurs, all Charisma damage the creature has suffered is instantly cured. Such mutants are initially friendly toward you. This transformation is a curse effect. # Horror of the Deep (Su): As a move action, you can switch between your natural form and a hideous hybrid of your natural form and a deep-sea monstrosity. In your hybrid form, you are immune to damage from water pressure, gain the ability to breathe water, and gain a swim speed equal to twice your base speed. Your head becomes that of a viperfish, granting you a bite attack that deals damage as for a creature two size categories larger than you (2d6 for a Medium creature). In addition, a single long tentacle sprouts from your body, granting you a tentacle secondary natural attack that deals damage as for a creature of your size category (1d4 for a Medium creature). This tentacle has the grab and constrict abilities; the constrict damage is equal to your tentacle damage plus 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier. While grappling a creature with your tentacle, you are not considered grappled and do not take any of the penalties associated with that condition. You can maintain this form for 1 minute per Hit Die per day; this duration need not be consecutive but must be spent in 1-minute increments. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Olivia's characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Refrain characters